


Chara's an elder nerd

by Micalie



Series: Undertale oneshots [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Chara plays: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Female Chara (Undertale), I believe this is what youngsters these days would call "on crack", I don't know what I should tag this as, Not Serious, Orcs, Possibly OOC, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Puns & Word Play, Sans would be proud, Sorry Not Sorry, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale on crack, in which case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micalie/pseuds/Micalie
Summary: What would Chara do if they were to return to the surface?This is what happens when you're playing Skyrim all day but also loves Undertale to death





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this in like one hour and haven't bothered to check it for grammatical mistakes and such. I'll just correct later if i see any  
> Not any special reason for Chara to be female, just didn't want to constantly switch between using "they" and Chara/Frisk. Just ignore it if it bothers you

“…Chara, what are you doing?”

“Playing Skyrim.”

“I see that,” Frisk said as they let out a sigh. After coming to the surface, they had made a deal with Chara. Frisk would let her take control of their body once in a while as long as Chara promised she wouldn’t hurt anybody. They were aware of the fact that it was a huge risk, one Sans wasn’t very inclined to take, but they just couldn’t help it. Even after all Chara had done, Frisk still wanted to do something for her.

They hadn’t predicted _this_ though. When Chara had agreed to Frisk’s conditions she had done so surprisingly easy, making Frisk worry that perhaps they were making a mistake. They had gotten pretty good at sensing Chara’s emotions and thoughts after sharing a body for so long but they didn’t know all that was going on in Chara’s brain (or soul? Frisk honestly had no idea how that worked).

_Maybe she just has way too much energy_ Frisk thought as they watched Chara’s Orc (whom she had proudly named William Orcspeare) run after a group of bandits with what seemed to be a giant hammer. _Or aggression. A lot of aggression which has now taken the form of an orc named William Orcspeare who likes to run around and smash people with his hammer._

Whenever Frisk handed the control to Chara she would immediately go to the computer. _“I don’t like people,”_ she had explained while waiting for the computer to start. _“Besides, I’ve been dead for more than a decade. There are so many games I want to catch up on.”_

Frisk had to admit though that it had been funny to watch Chara’s reaction to the modern surface. Especially when it came to things which involved games, like the graphics, the voices, the controls and everything. On the other not-so-funny hand Frisk continuedly had to come up with a new reason for Toriel or Asgore to buy them a new game since Chara lost her interest pretty quickly and simply had too many games she wanted to hurry up and play. In her defense though, the games back in her time probably didn’t have secrets like games do these days so Chara had only focused on the main questline, abandoning the game if she got stuck at one place for too long (which usually happened because she had ignored the side-quests). Frisk had told her this and she was getting better, especially after discovering Skyrim where you can’t possibly not see all the other quests.

“So, when are you actually going to complete the main quest?”

“Soon, soon, don’t worry, I just have to finish these…” she trailed off as she started counting the quests that were currently active. “… 7 quests!”

_Thank the Stars she didn’t count the miscellaneous quests._ “So what quest involved chasing those bandits around?”

“They were in my way! I had to get rid of them of course. Make Skyrim’s roads safer for travelers and all that.”

“And the catacombs you’re in right now?”

“All for the sake of the pure and innocent,” she said as she hammered a draugr with her, well, hammer.

“Such a valiant, selfless thief.”

“Hey, I gotta _urn_ a living too you know,” she insisted, emptying one burial urn after the other while a grin slowly spread on her borrowed face. Frisk let out a huff that was halfway between a sigh and a laugh. “Besides, it can’t really be called stealing when they-“

Chara had to stop in the middle of her sentence when Orcspeare was suddenly surrounded by fire. She focused all of her attention on getting away from the fire but to no avail. The game went from first-person to third-person view as the orc fell to the ground in a fashion similar to a rather stiff ragdoll. There was a silent moment before you heard a murmur coming from Chara.

“.. Fus Ro Dammit.”

“ _Orcrageous_ ,” Frisk agreed, making Chara widen their eyes at the unexpected pun.

“Frisk, that one was _orcful_!”

“I think it was _orcsome_ ,” they retorted, this time earning a laugh from Chara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toriel would be so proud of her children (even if she doesn't actually know that Chara is there)

**Author's Note:**

> Toriel would be so proud of her children (even if she doesn't actually know that Chara is there)


End file.
